


Soft Lines

by our_winter



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_winter/pseuds/our_winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is trying to get rid of the grease under his nails when there’s a soft sound of a rock hitting his window. He stumbles to his feet almost falling when the sheets entangle around his legs, and runs to lock his door, his heart is already beating hard against his ribcage with anticipation. Another hit and he smiles exasperatedly while opening the window. The moment the window open there’s a pair of soft lips against his, Adam’s smile widens and he circles his arms around the other boy’s neck. The kiss is close mouthed, only their lips touching softly but it’s enough to warm Adam’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Lines

Adam is trying to get rid of the grease under his nails when there’s a soft sound of a rock hitting his window. He stumbles to his feet almost falling when the sheets entangle around his legs, and runs to lock his door, his heart is already beating hard against his ribcage with anticipation. Another hit and he smiles exasperatedly while opening the window. The moment the window open there’s a pair of soft lips against his, Adam’s smile widens and he circles his arms around the other boy’s neck. The kiss is close mouthed, only their lips touching softly but it’s enough to warm Adam’s chest.

“I’ve missed you.”

Ronan whispers against his lips and Adam takes a step back so he can climbs the rest of the way inside Adam’s room.

“It’s only been a few hours.”

He smiles rolling his eyes and watching while Ronan gracefully swings his legs through his window with easy practice.

“Yes, but I can’t do this at school.”

His arms come around Adam’s waist, big hands squeezing his ass and Adam takes the hit. He takes a small impulse and circles his legs around Ronan’s hips, smiling against the other boy’s lips before kissing him again while Ronan walks them to the bed.

Adam would never imagine this could happen. When he started to go to Aglionby Academy he was not even looking for a friend, much less a boyfriend, and things had gone well most of the year, well till his Latin teacher thought that was a good idea to put Ronan and Adam to work together. Ronan Lynch was exactly the kind of boy Adam wanted nothing to do with, he was: Mocking, sharp and had bruises for reasons completely different from Adam’s. Things hadn’t gone well at first, they fought a lot and Adam almost told Ronan to fuck himself and done all the work alone, but at some point things started to change and they come to know each other, and then falling in love with Ronan Lynch was inevitable.

Now Adam has this beautiful boy hovering above him and looking at him like he is the best thing in the world. Adam closes his fingers around the necklace he gave Ronan some weeks earlier and pulls him down to kiss him again. It’s a very simple necklace, very alike a dog tag, but the only thing inscribed on it is: _Nescio vos_. These two words say more about them than an entire book.

Ronan is warm above him, the plain lines of his body flat pressed against Adam’s, they kiss slowly, savoring the other taste, hands roaming lazily through limbs and skin. Adam can feel warmth spread from every little piece of him that is touching Ronan, what is almost every part, his lips are the same from their first kiss.

_It’s dark outside, Adam is sitting on the middle of Ronan’s bed while reading the same line of his text for the fourth time, he keeps getting distracted by the lines of Ronan’s tattoo. The other boy is lying beside him drawing a raven on his sketch; every time the muscles of his back and shoulders move his skin shifts and a new form appear right in front of his eyes. Adam wants to lean forward and looks closer, wants to let his fingers wander through the sharp lines and dissolve its mysteries._

_“You’re staring.”_

_Adam almost jumps out of his skin at the sound of Ronan’s voice, he doesn’t deny, there’s no reason on denying that, they both know he was. Ronan turns his head and Adam finds himself trapped on the other’s boy stare; Ronan’s eyes are beautifully terrifying, Adam used to be afraid of them, he still is, Ronan looks at him in a way no one had ever looked, he looks like he sees under Adam’s skin, like all Adam’s secrets are bared for him to see, looks like he wants, like he is pleading, like he expects Adam to see something there, like he is bared too._

_“What is it Parrish?”_

_Adam blinks and let his eyes fall to Ronan’s lips. Not his best idea._

_“Just trying to understand your tattoo.”_

_His eyes fall to his lap. It’s not a lie but it’s not completely the truth. The bed shifts under Ronan’s weight when he moves, making Adam looks up, he is sitting cross legged with his back at Adam. Both boys stay still for a moment before Adam moves closer; there’s ravens, thorns, trees, vines, roses and things Adam can’t even imagine; hesitantly he places his fingertips on a beak of a raven, Ronan takes a sharp breath and lets it out slowly when Adam stays still. Adam didn’t knew he was holding his breath till he feels Ronan’s muscles relax under his touch again, he lets his fingers wander slowly through the soft skin, tracing the creatures and dreams, Ronan shivers when he traces a rose between his shoulder blades._

_Adam can feel the already fragile line between them slowly disappearing at each new lines his fingers find; since the first day he felt that there was something more, a sparkle, a warmth, a fire. Adam moves closer till he is kneeling beside Ronan’s shoulder._

_“This is a thorn or a feather?”_

_He stops his finger against the other’s skin, Ronan turns to look and he is suddenly_ there _, his face a few inches from Adam’s. He doesn’t know who moves first but their mouths find their way to one another, it’s soft, gentle and the sweetest touch Adam ever felt, Ronan’s lips barely brushes his, he leans back and looks into Adam’s eyes, he looks hopeful and scared, and the only thing Adam can do is leans forward and kiss him again. Ronan’s hands comes up to cradles his face and pulls Adam to him, he smells like leather, gasoline and_ home, _Adam grew so used to his presence that Ronan is the first thing that comes to his mind when he thinks about comfort._

Ronan stops kissing him, he touches the tip of his nose against Adam’s and leans back, Adam laughs softly and lets his head fall back on the pillow, he cradles Ronan’s face between his hands.

“I love you so much.”

He says softly, eyes locked with Ronan’s, so he can see the sparkle of happiness cross Ronan’s eyes like every time he says these words. Ronan stares at him for a long time, time enough that Adam thinks he is not going to say anything, and then he leans forward and kiss the tip of Adam’s nose, whispering back:

“I love you too.”

 

***

 

Ronan’s phone buzzes making Adam groans exasperatingly hiding his face on the crook of Ronan’s neck, the other boy is running his fingers lazily through Adam’s messy hair.

“Did you sleep?”

Ronan hums softly and turns the alarm off, his arms come back around Adam’s waist pressing him closer. Adam savors his warmth, his head resting on Ronan’s shoulder and one arm tightening around Ronan’s torso, he feels Ronan’s lips press on the top of his head.

“A little.”

Ronan’s insomnia is a problem they talked many times, Adam told him to go see a doctor and takes pills to sleep but Ronan refuses to use any medicine. Sometimes he can sleep when he is here with Adam. However, is just this. When he goes back to his apartment on the school’s dormitories he will spend the rest of the night pacing or drawing, or just listening music, till he goes to take Adam from his first shift.

“Did you sleep well?”

Adam hums happily burying his face under Ronan’s jaw, the other one chuckles softly scratching his fingers through Adam’s dusty hair. Adam stiffens when he hears his father’s alarm. Ronan sighs.

“It’s time.”

He disentangle their limbs and stands, Adam watches while he puts his clothes back, he turns back to the bed and smiles, a real, genuine smile that Adam knows is reserved just for him and Mathew, his heart flutter with love and he stands, taking Ronan’s face between his hands and kissing him.

“You have morning breath.”

Ronan tries to make a disgusted face but he is smiling and kissing Adam back. There’s a knock on the door and they both freeze.

“Adam, you’re going to be late.”

Adam’s mother says through the door.

“I’m going.”

He mumbles and goes back to kiss Ronan while they stumble to the window.

“See you later.”

Ronan whispers against his lips, what means he is going to take Adam when his shift ends, Adam nods and grabs Ronan’s arm when he is with both legs out of the window, he turns back and Adam gives him a close mouthed kiss.

“Love you.”

He can feel Ronan’s smile against his lips.

“Love you too.”

He jumps out of the window and Adam watches him disappear in the early morning.


End file.
